


Tiny Dancer

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL server Bingo Card prompt: Erotic Dance.A bit of Poly!Queen with a focus on Roger/Brian and the two of them being extra sweet together, a night out, and Roger being as ‘erotic’ as his very drunken self can manage.TW for the above mentioned drunkenness, and mentions of vomiting as a result of it.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Tiny Dancer

“So...how drunk is he?” 

Roger slipped down the light pole, giggling. 

“Drunk enough for this?” Freddie remarked with a tilt of his head. 

“We should stop this,” Brian sighed. 

“Could do,” Freddie nodded. “Could also take some pictures.” 

“Fred-” 

“I know you have a camera with you,” Freddie said with a raised brow. “And you know he won’t remember this come the morning.” 

“That is true,” Brian said. “Still, it’s embarrassing.” 

“Not to him right now,” John smirked. “I think he’s trying to entice us into his bed, if I’ve got the mood of the dance down.” 

“Also his shirt is off,” Freddie noted. 

“That was a subtle sign as well,” John admitted. “The hips was more of it though...lots of thrusting.” 

“Thank god no one else is out here right now,” Brian hissed, his face pink in the dim streetlight. 

“I know,” Freddie said. “They’d be getting a show for free! That would be wrong.” 

“That’s...I didn’t...” Brian frowned. “Oh, Roger. Roger no.” 

They rushed over and stopped him just before the trousers could come down.

“What?” Roger grumbled. “You all like it, you can’t lie to me.” 

“Even if we did,” Brian started.

“You do,” Roger grinned.

“We’re in public,” Brian scolded gently. “You can’t rip your trousers off wherever you like.” 

Roger frowned. “Just for that, I’m sucking your cock last.” 

“You aren’t sober enough to fuck anyway,” Brian scoffed, reaching down to snag Roger’s shirt off the ground before looping an arm around Roger’s waist. “Let’s get you home.” 

“Need to finish my dance,” Roger mumbled. 

“You can do that at home,” Freddie said, and took up at Roger’s other side to help hold him up and pull him forwards. 

“Not as good,” Roger muttered. “We don’t even have a pole.” 

“We don’t even have a pole,” John said, serious for all of a minute before bursting into giggles. 

“I know!” Roger cried, stumbling a bit ahead of Brian and Freddie, so they had to nearly trip over themselves to keep ahold of him. “I’ll think of something else.” 

“You really don’t have to do that,” Brian said, fumbling in his pocket for the keys to their flat as they rounded the corner of their block. 

“You...didn’t like it?” Roger asked, his eyes wide and lower lip trembling as he turned his head to look at Brian. 

Freddie shot Brian a glance. 

“No, it isn’t that,” Brian replied. “You’re just...look. Roger, love, you’re drunk. I appreciate what you were trying to do, but I think maybe you need a rest, hm?” 

“In your lap,” Roger nodded. 

“Well-” 

“Naked,” Roger continued. “I know we normally take turns, but I want him to myself tonight.” 

“If you can sober up enough for it, sure,” Freddie smiled. “I think we can cede Brian to you for the night.” 

Roger grinned, and leaned happily against Brian as they made their way into the flat. “You’re going to like the rest.” 

“Am I?” Brian chuckled. “Can you stand up without help to do it?” 

“That...doesn’t even...necessary,” Roger replied, stumbling one way, then the next, as he moved away from Brian and into the living room. 

“That’s a no,” Brian said, and captured Roger’s hip again. “How about some water and rest?” 

“And your dick,” Roger said. 

Freddie and John were, less than helpfully, dying of quiet laughter as Brian stumbled to the couch, dragging Roger along, who was clung to his waist. 

“I think that should wait until tomorrow night,” Brian said, wincing as Roger turned and dropped hard into his lap as he sat on the couch. 

“No,” Roger murmured, turning to straddle Brian. “I know a dance you’ll like, and I don’t even have to stand up for it.” 

“Roger,” Freddie said gently. “While I agree Brian might like it, I think he’s made it clear he’d rather you sobered up first.” 

Roger sighed, and dropped forward so he was draped over Brian’s chest, his head on his shoulder. “Okay. Sorry, Bri.” 

“No need for a sorry,” Brian said, and rubbed Roger’s back. “Just promise not to vomit on me.” 

“I’m okay,” Roger said, his usual tell while drunk that let them know he was about to be sick. 

It was like the power found in women saving their children from under cars, the strength that allowed Brian to shift Roger up and into his arms, and to the bathroom before he could be sick. 

“Think that’s a record,” John said, impressed. “Ought to start timing each other.” 

“Or maybe not get as drunk,” Freddie said. “I already feel a headache coming on...” 

Freddie moved past them to the bedroom, yanking his clothes off as he went. 

“You two alright if we head in?” John yawned, stopping at the bathroom doorway.

“Think so,” Brian replied with a sigh, holding Roger’s hair away from his face as Roger knelt in front of the toilet, his other hand rubbing Roger’s back. “No more erotic dancing for you tonight, eh lover boy?” 

“I taste...onions,” Roger muttered. “I don’t remember eating anything with onions.” 

“Domestic romance is a beautiful thing, isn’t it?” John chuckled. 

“He’d do the same for me,” Brian smiled. “So yeah. Even at times like this.” 

Roger retched again, and they winced. 

“We’ll be in bed if you need help with him,” John said. “I think we all need to just...go to sleep.” 

Brian nodded. “Sleep well.” 

“You too, when you two can finally join us,” John said. 

The only noise for the next few minutes was poor Roger, whimpering at his self-made predicament. 

“I’m sorry,” he managed to mumble. “If I embarrassed you out there. Or Freddie, or John. Didn’t mean to. Was just having fun...thought you’d think it was funny.” 

“It was,” Brian chuckled. “Might have gone a little off the rails, but that’s okay. We got you home before you took your cock out in public, and that’s...well. I was going to say, ‘what we’re here for’, but that isn’t exactly all we’re here for of course, as your band mates and boyfriends-” 

“I really wish I could kiss you right now,” Roger murmured. “I won’t, because I’m too gross at the moment. But you’re so...I love you.” 

“Sobering up?” Brian asked. 

Roger nodded. “Head is killing.” 

“And it might get worse,” Brian winced. “Shall I get you water, and then we can get you into bed?” 

“I don’t want to wake them up if I get sick again,” Roger replied. “I”ll take the couch, you can head in with them.” 

“John can cuddle Freddie through his headache and hangover,” Brian said. “And I’ll stay out with you, and get you through yours.” 

“And what about you?” Roger asked. 

“I quit drinking two hours before we left the pub,” Brian said. “You didn’t see me drinking water?” 

“...May have thought you had a glass of pure vodka,” Roger mumbled, then laughed. “That’s ridiculous. My god...” 

“You’re alright,” Brian said. “You rest here, just in case, and I’ll go make up the couch for you, and the floor for me.” 

“You can’t sleep on the floor, I won’t let you,” Roger protested.

“We won’t both fit on the couch,” Brian said. 

He was right, it was antique, and lovely, but barely fit one of them laying on it, let alone two of them. 

“Then I’ll sleep on the floor with you,” Roger said. 

“Okay,” Brian laughed. “If you insist.” 

“I do,” Roger said. “I meant it...earlier. Even if we don’t fuck, and I don’t think I should right now-” 

“There’ll be time for that tomorrow,” Brian interrupted softly. 

“I just feel...extra clingy towards you tonight,” Roger said. “Don’t know what it is.” 

“It happens,” Brian said. “I don’t know if I’d recommend it, considering it’s me-” 

“Don’t,” Roger said sharply, and a wordless shout came from Freddie in the bedroom that could only mean ‘mind your volume.’ “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that.” 

“Beer is still talking some,” Brian smiled weakly. 

“No, this is me,” Roger said. “I love you. We all do. As you are, even when you irritate the shit out of us, or do something stupid. You’re you, and we love you for...you...ruddy hell, you know what I mean!” 

“I do,” Brian said and gave Roger a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

“No need for thanks,” Roger smiled. “Pardon me-” 

“Going to vomit?” 

Roger nodded, and ducked his head back towards the toilet. 

By the time Brian had gotten himself changed into nightclothes and made up the living room into a suitable mini camp-site, Roger was out of the bathroom. Pale, and with a cold cloth in hand to wipe at his face as needed, but walking a much straighter line, all on his own. 

“Better?” Brian asked. “I’ve got clothes for you, water. That one blanket you like most.” 

“Blue one?” Roger asked, and sighed happily as Brian nodded. 

He changed while Brian settled into the assortment of blankets that made up their bed for the night, groaning as he stretched. 

“Feeling the effects of all that dancing?” Brian teased. 

“Something like that,” Roger replied, and sipped at the glass of water on the end table before snuggling into the blankets with him. 

“I might like to see the rest of that dance tomorrow night,” Brian said, carefully pulling Roger close. “If you’re recovered enough by then.” 

“I will make sure I am,” Roger smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, then paused. “I brushed my teeth, I swear, you can kiss me now.” 

Brian laughed and kissed him deeply, a hand slipping down under the blankets to hold him near by his hip. “Would tomorrow night be a private show?” 

“I think Freddie and John can entertain each other for another night,” Roger grinned. “I’ll make it up to them with a dance for them too. The one tomorrow?” 

He kissed Brian back, biting lightly at Brian’s bottom lip, enjoying the happy hiss it earned him. “All for you.” 

They cuddled, Roger’s head against Brian’s chest, Brian with a leg and arm loosely wrapped around Roger. 

And that was how Freddie and John found, and left them, in the morning. It was too adorable to disturb, and as heavy as they slept, there would have been no point in trying to wake them. 

It was better to wait until the smells of a breakfast (cooked mostly by John) roused them, and they could regale Roger with what bits of the night before that were fuzzy for him. 

But what wasn’t fuzzy was his promise to Brian in regards to his private show, and his hand in Brian’s even as they picked at breakfast was the sweetest confirmation of it. 


End file.
